Capital C's Remix Continued by JL
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: The baton has been passed, and for the next few chaps, I'll keep it running until someone else wants to take the story.
1. And it continues

_Capital-C - you can thank me later. ;)_

Set after the trip back. Anyone else want to fill this part in, be my guest. Capital-C, your call.

I may pass the baton after this. After all, this story's fair game for anyone up to it.

Yeah, I don't own AGU.

Enjoy!

----------------------

**A Few Days Later - Back Home**

After the harrassment by so called 'friends' died down - (well, Susie) Angelica was on her own to fight down the consequences of what her little favor was going to cost her.

Waiting until the coast was clear, she made her move.

"Pst" She pulled up the collar of her jacket and lowered her hat, then hissed a little louder, "Pst! Finster."

"Yeah? Huh!"

He was grabbed by the shirt and pulled to the floor behind the Java Lava counter.

"Angelica? What?"

"Shut it Finster. We don't have time."

"Angelica, I don't know what you're..."

"You think it would all blow over!" She took out her cell and furiously pressed redail and spoke into the reciever.

"Harold? Yeah, give me the stats" and handed the phone over to Chuckie.

"That's up to 50 percent now, Angelica" chipped a voice on the other end.

She snatched the phone back and hung up. "That's half. Half of the school who know about it."

He gulped. He didn't ask her to do it, but reminding her of that fact right now probably wasn't the safest move, almost 13 years of experience had taught him that much.

"I figure we've got two more days, until Monday to come up with a plan. You with me?"

Nodding cautiously, he got back up to his feet. The place had really cleared out.

She led him over to a table and put her hat and sunglasses down on it. "Good. Let's get started."

--------------------

It took a while for them to come up with a really good plan. It seemed impossible since so much damage had been done that was irreversible. The damage being to reputation but that was exactly what the plan was supposed to protect.

"OK. Since this can only help your reputation, you've got to do your best to stay with me." She waved her hand in front of his eyes "Chuckie?"

It was an hour later.

"You don't have to rub it in, Angelica."

"Focus Chuckie. I have better things to do than to sit here scheming with you, believe it or not. It's just some things are more nessecary than others."

"What do I do again?"

"Our first choice was to pretend we were all caught up in the moment, you know? But that's too weak to stick, so we need something bigger. Maybe to pretend that you're rich,"

She caught his look.

"_Really_ rich and you were paying me for the kiss. But people will think I threatened you into backing up that."

She groaned.

"So we're back at square one?" He offered sympathetically.

"Get up Finster and make me something to drink."


	2. And so forth

---------------------

After Betty had come by and suggested they go home, they'd finally formulated a bit of a plan.

Angelica promised she'd be over the next day to work it out.

Chuckie was on the phone.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, Chuck. Hanging in there? Phil told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Of course everything! Do you want us to come over?"

"Yeah, but Angelica's coming over."

"We could hang out in Kimi's room."

"Hm."

"Chuckie?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Tommy."

"Com'on! Kimi and I are friends. That's it."

But he was hesistant, "I know.."

"So?"

"OK. But make it soon."

Standing at the doorway, Angelica had a wry look on her face. The color drained from his.

"How long were you there for?"

She smiled, "long enough. Look, Finster, I don't really care about your laughing-stock of a social life. We've got work to do."

He rubbed his arm through his long, baggy shirt bashfully. "OK. I'm ready."

---------------------

"OK. So now, you have to profess your love for me and we'll call it a wrap. I'll break your heart leaving you more pathetic than when we started."

"Tell me again how this is supposed to be helping my reputation."

"I never said 'help' - I just said it wouldn't hurt it. That's why I told you to listen. I always have to seem to go through things 50 times with you. I say 'jump' and you jump. Simple."

He just stood there.

"Pluck some hairs out of your arm."

"Huh?"

"It's an acting trick. So the tears are real."

He looked up at her doubtfully and she sighed.

"Look. I'll do it."

Stepping over to him, she pushed up his sleeve and grabbed a couple of light red hairs and pulled hard.

"Ah!"

His eyes welled.

"Perfect. Now's the time to say 'but, I love you Angelica'."

He looked from his arm, back to her and his mouth gaped open. She grit her teeth and mumbled, "now Finster" in her most meanacing tone.

That prompted him into action.

There should have been a time where he would say no. After all, a man could only be pushed so far. But who was he kidding? She'd guilted him so far into believing it was all his fault for moaning about not being kissed that he was at her mercy worse than usual.

The mind manipulation was no worse than usual, in fact, this time he could see right through it, but it didn't stop him from not doing anything about it. _(double negative ;) )_

His bottom lip trembled, "OK, uh, I love you Angelica."

There were sniggers from outside the door, which Angelica opened to find Phil on the ground holding his sides.

----------------------------

"Are you sure this a good idea?"

She turned up her nose, with the feeling that Susie was starting to sound an awful lot like four-eyes Finster. "Have you got a better idea, Carmichael?"

"Yeah, just ignore everybody."

"What about my peace of mind. Did you ever think about that?"

"You know you have a tendency to take things to far."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Hello?"

Angelica said, ignoring the memory of her conflicts with other kids and numerous runaway attempts from her parents and picked up her cell phone with her other hand.

"Harold?"

She squealed. "70 percent! You've got to be kidding. Thanks."

She turned back to Susie. "Tomorrow morning, the operations a go. Before any more damage can be done."

Although Angelica was one of her best friends, she pledged to do everything she could to keep people away from the scene and keep anything from going too far.

After all, no matter what she did, they would still be friends, but the fate of Chuckie was anyone's guess.

They left the mall and headed home, each with their own ideas of how the next day would go.

---------------------------

_ Give me ideas to continue, k?_


	3. Thanks for the voc

---------------------------

The halls were swarming with kids. Angelica met Chuckie at his locker.

"Give it a few more minutes."

Chuckie was no actor, but he was going to go through with it. After all last night, Phil was showing him the ropes, getting down on his knees and pretending to be weeping over Angelica, then laughing.

It was never his stance that if Phil could do it, he could. But at a time like this, it helped. And after all, he reinforced, that after this it'd be over, he'd be a free man and everyone will think that he had his heart broken by Angelica. Something he said was sure to score him some points with the opposite sex.

Tommy had to remind him that Phil had no idea what he was talking about though. Great support there.

"I don't think this is a good idea Angelica" he said.

"Here it comes. Look, I knew you would have doubts but there is a greater good here."

"There is?"

"My looking good in front of the school. These are sacrifices we all have to make Finster. Besides you're just fixing what you started."

He nodded. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..."

There were enough people standing around right now that the rumours would get out.

Angelica took the lead. "I can't believe you" she shouted loudly "after everything you promised me last week!"

Chuckie stood there bug eyed for a moment. She gave him a dirty look.

Susie nearby got to work trying to usher people away. "OK, enough people. Nothing to see here!" she called making movements with her hands to get them going.

"I'm sorry" Chuckie stammered unconfidently, but he built it up at her look and his voice got louder, "I should have known you were too good for me, Angelica."

Now that he said the words, it was so painfully obvious that she had written them. He felt like it was written all over his face that these weren't even his words. But people everywhere were stopping to look, so it must have been working.

"That's right" Angelica shot back, "you shouldn't have lied to me to get me to kiss you."

"Yeah" Chuckie mumbled, and then found his voice again. Angelica was motioning to his arm. He clasped an arm hair with difficulty through his shirt and pulled. A soundless gasp coming from his open mouth as he did so.

"but I..."

Could he say it? This was humiliating. 'I'll never live this down' he thought. Then hearing Angelica's response in his mind 'you live it down all the time'.

"But I" he croaked out the words, "but I love you Angelica".

Tears were already forming, but not from the hair plucking from the sheer humiliation of what he just had to say.

He wished he could bury his head in some sand like an ostrich. In fact, that's what he intended on doing for the rest of the month after this.

Angelica surveyed the crowd for their response once he had said this. Even Susie had stopped ordering people away and everyone stood waiting to hear what she was going to say next.

The actress in her was about to come out and say her next merciless phrase, before the production would come to a close. But every time she opened her mouth to say it, she couldn't. Chuckie looked over to her confused.

She realised that this act wasn't going to win her any friends or do her any favours. And she was supposed to be doing it for popularity?

More like the opposite was going to happen! Was it going to far like Susie said? Was everyone going to think she was a callous so and so?

She should have stuck with plan D (or E, who knew?), the one where he would break HER heart. It was never too late to make amends though.

She tried to convey her change of plan with her acting partner with her eyes, but he didn't seem to be biting.

It was time for drastic action.

She flung herself at his arms, crying loudly "I forgive you!"

Tommy (who was walking by) dropped all his books to the floor and the people started to scatter, when before explainations could be made, a loud slow clapping came from behind Chuckie and Angelica...

-----------


	4. Flashbacks, other stuff

__

The last chap, I originally wrote Angie as saying "I love you too" instead of "I forgive you".

I changed it because I figured she probably wouldn't say it in a million years acting or not. The irony of making Chuckie do something she'd never have the guts too. ;)

Thanks Acosta, that's what I was going for and why I stopped writing my other stuff (besides lack of inspiration) I think once you go a little OOC, It's hard to get back.

That's why I'm trying to get it right from the start.

Chuckangie - got it all planned out now. Thanx. Hoping to make it in two or three more chapters. I'm not one for elaboration.

**Sunshine Silverjojo** drop a line and let me know why you like/don't like it. What I should do more of... etc.

------------------

The clapping got died out, as Savannah neared the "couple".

"Well, well. Looks like Angelica's about to plead insanity."

Angelica turned on her heel and faced her with crossed arms.

"You do know what these means don't you?" Savanah continued carelessly. "You'd better be telling the truth for your sake, because the only thing worse than dating a geek, is lying about it."

"Is this jealousy?" Angelica accused as they glared each other down.

"Advice, Angie. Advice." She stalked away.

Chuckie was trembling. "I knew I shouldn't have went through with this!"

"Finster if you say one more word..."

He ignored her 'request'. "So what do we do?"

"We think of something. Angelica Pickles never gives up."

"I know."

"Even when all hope is lost."

"I know."

"You'd better do what I say this time."

"Me!"

The bell went and things were beginning to look a lot worse then they did 20 minutes ago.

----------------------------

**FLASHBACK - The Way Home.**

Sharing a car trip for so many hours after the incident was not a fun prospect.

Angelica sat in a hurrump for most of the way, after her freak out had just earned her the attention of the old's.

Chuckie and Phil were playing a game which was even more irritating. How could someone play at a time like this!

When a social catastrophe was imminent in crossing her path! It was just plain cruel.

Next trip she was going to opt out of no matter what it cost, no matter what illness she had to fake or I.D she had to steal or plan she had to conspire.

"Stop that" she mouthed to Lil regarding the kicking of the soccer ball.

If she had to play her for it, even in a R.V, she would.

"Quiet down! I can barely hear myself think!" She snapped at everyone a moment later.

"Thinking about..."

"Finish that sentence and you're going to wish you hadn't, Lillian."

Chuckie looked up at her from his game with Phil trying to cover a faint blush spreading over his cheeks, then looked down again.

Home was a welcome relief to this loooooooooooong painful trip.

------------------------


	5. Thanks for reviews

_Thanks again for reading guys!_

-------------------------

**FLASHBACK -Continued**

Lil grinned a little and kicked the ball once more from foot to foot.

"That's it!" Angelica yelled and jumped on her, wrestling for the ball.

She grabbed it and took it under her arm, giving everyone else in the R.V a warning look. "Anyone else?"

She dusted her palms "didn't think so."

Chuckie, thinking about his talk earlier with Phil, wiped some sweat off his brow and looked back at his playing card partner.

Phil looked nonchalant "Pair of aces" he said throwing down his cards.

**DAY 1**

"It's over" Chuckie said, sitting next to Tommy later at school. "Every chance I ever had at living a normal life is over."

Dating Angelica, correction, pretending to date Angelica could now be one of the worst things he'd ever signed up for.

A horrid image crossed his mind at how far she'd be willing to take it, 50 years later still being stuck with her.

Tommy raised his eyes over his head. He didn't have much time to sit down, Angelica stalked over, arms crossed.

Shoving a bit of paper in his face, she didn't sit down.

"My schedule. Don't leave home without it. Got that?"

Chuckie nodded.

She gave a fleeting glance to Tommy and then left.

Now he was staring down at the piece of paper in his hands, it dawned on him. REALLY not a good idea.

**DAY 2**

He came up behind her at her locker.

"Hey Angelica."

She jumped, on her cell phone and turned around. "Just you." She said to him and then turned right back around again.

"OK" he shrugged and went to walk away, assuming she didn't need him right now.

He was wrong. Her hand snapped out to the side and grabbed his shirt when he was still trying to shuffle his feet.

"Quick. Kiss me on the cheek" she said forcefully to him out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ew! No, not you Harold. Gork of the century beside me. Hold, k?"

She put her cheek out to him. He leaned in. She reclined and he almost lost his balance, sticking his arms out at the sides to steady himself.

"Close enough" she answered him. "Meet me after class. Don't be late."

"OK" he said and walked off and little dizzy and confused. Boy this was weird!


	6. Day 3 & 4

_Thanks again guys, let me know what you think of the first four days. I'm trying to write it out as quick as possible so the idea of the conclusion to this doesn't keep bugging me._

If I have to say it again, I don't own AGU.

------------------------

**DAY 3**

"Shove over" came a familar voice to Chuckie's right, and he found himself face to face with Angelica, after Kimi shifted down for her - obviously peeved.

Tommy gave his cousin a skeptical look. "Angelica?"

She raised her head as if nothing was up. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here dummy" she said, pulling the ring off her can of soda.

"He means at this table" Kimi answered bluntly.

"People are asking too many questions." She confessed. "Why I'm not sitting over here with you guys, stuff like that. I don't like it any more than you do."

"So what's the long term plan?" Kimi said again, not sure if she was buying it.

"Huh?"

"Well, you can't keep dating Chuckie forever." "I know that Sherlock" she hissed, "we're just faking it for a couple of weeks, until it becomes yesterday's news and we can end it."

"And how long will that be?" Chuckie asked cautiously, a worried look in his eye.

She breathed a heavy sigh "not soon enough, I can tell you that."

------------------------- 

**DAY 4**

"You like it, don't you?" Kimi accused a day later, when Chuckie was folding some laundry in the living room.

"I'm sorry" he said, sheilding his eyes from her "but I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Yes you do! This whole little ploy to fool the school into thinking you and Angelica are an item. You like it."

"N... no I don't" he said and resumed folding.

"If you really believed that you wouldn't be folding your shirt backwards."

He looked down. He wasn't. "That was a dirty trick."

"Admit it yet?" She asked pointedly.

"Never" he countered. Giving her a regal look before she turned and went up the stairs.


	7. Last Day

＂Let's get this over with＂ she said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along， wanting to keep the physical contact to an absolute minimum．

"At least tomorrow I can use a phony excuse for not having to see you since it's the weekend."

They went down the corridor to her first class and she let go of his wrist, leaning out her cheek and snapping to him impatiently "I haven't got all day."

To which he leaned in and obliged.

After she had spent that whole (painful) day between classes, at lunch… sitting with those rejects and counting down every last minute until the final bell.

Before the last class however, she was cornered.

"Well done Angelica." Said Savannah as she met her in the hall with some friends.

"What now?" She swung around and met her, wondering if the day could really get any worse. "This better be good because I have had one unpleasant day."

"That's why we're here. We think you've been through enough this week, so we're giving you an out."

Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"We're letting you off the hook Angie."

She looked at them gratefully. Sometimes these "friends" of hers really came through.

Then something strange happened. The other girls all handed Savannah a $50 bill each.

"Anyhow," Savannah continued "I did win the wager. Seems the other girls underestimate you, Angie. But I know there's no limits to how far you'll go when something important is at stake… like our friendship, for example."

Savannah just kept talking. Angelica's eyes glared. All nice, happy thoughts of close friends doing her a favor were out of her system. "You were gambling on me?"

She rounded on them angrily. "You thought this was funny? What I had to go through this last week? You made me go and sit with the geeks!"

"And it was priceless" Savannah chuckled lightly, while Angelica was reaching boiling point.

"I've gotta thank you Angelica. Always were one great source of entertainment. Oh, by the way, before Ｉforget. We're shopping tomorrow at 4. See you then. Unless you already have a date planned of course?" Savannah added meticulously, to which the other girls giggled.

"No I don't." Angelica snapped and turned on her heel, thoroughly humiliated.

_There we go. Acosta, you were way off. Bet you thought it was going to be Chuckie who would get humiliated. :P_

_The "dating" so falsely called (actually just fraternizing at school really) was just a means to an end. And the end will be the next chapter._

_Damita! Miss you! Glad you're back honey!_


End file.
